2 Hearts joined, 1 soul lost
by Damia666
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome share a rather intimate moment. What happens when Kagome goes missing and why is Sesshomaru offering an alliance between himself and his younger brother? Rated M for Language and Character death. InuxKag, SanxMir  **Sequel Pending**
1. First Encounter

**2 Hearts Joined, 1 Soul Lost**

A.N

I wrote this Fanfiction quite some time ago, I have just recently found it in a box I was going through. Seems like I kept all of my hand written fanfics, meaning I will be able to upload more often.

Disclaimer

I do not own Inu-Yasha, That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Anime production studios whom hold the rights to it.

CHAPTER ONE

Sango and Miroku have gone for a walk to dicuss wedding arrangements, but that isn't the problem. The thing is they left an annoyed Kagome and hotheaded, stuborn hanyou alone in the hut. This is never a good idea on normal days, but today was even worse. Just recently Inuyasha being the idiot that he is thought it would be a good idea to run of out of no where to look for Kikyo. The tension in the room was unbearable (Come to think of it, that's probably Sango and Miroku left ^^u). Kagome sat behind Inuyasha silently changing the bandages of his newy aqquired wound.

_'Why isn't he saying anything, Damn it Inuyasha. I wonder what your thinking'_ She continued her work, in silence. When she finally tied the ends of the cloth she snapped. "I can't take this anymore!"

Kagome threw the remainder of the bandage, hitting the wall across the room. She stood upturning her back to a rather confused and slightly scared hanyou. Inuyasha stood up holding in a grunt of pain as he did so, unsure of what he did, or what he should do.

Walking towards her, he placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. The idiot spoke without thinking (facepalm) "Alright, What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

Kagome tried to tug her self free, when she failed she swung around screaming with every intent to slap him. "Leave me alone".

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, which was mere inches from his face. loosing his patiences he snapps as well "What the fuck is going on in your head?" The cold look on his face deminished when he saw the tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

His voice no longer Angry and rough, he sighed. "Look I'm sorry, Kagome I-I didn't mean it. So tell me what's wrong." He wiped the tears from her face with the back of his hand.

Kagome shook her head and looked up into his golden eyes "I don't know... I just don't think I can take this anymore."

Kagome looked away from his peircing gaze, that's when Inuyasha did something rather uncharacteristic. He rubbed his hands up and down her arm in attempt to calm her. O.o

"What can't you take anymore? Please Kagome, talk to me." Inuyasha placed his hand on her chin, and lifted her face making her look at him.

Kagome let out a small sigh. "I can't take you not talking to me, and I can't take not knowing what's going to happen when it's all over."

Inuyasha smoothed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Kagome, I don't like it when it's awkward between us either. When you say 'all over' do you mean when the jewel is whole and we have destroyed Naraku?"

Leaving Inuasha's grasp she walked to the window and looked up at the full moon. "Yea. Sango and Miroku will leave and be married. Shippo will spend his time with his fox training and just being a kid. God knows what you will do, when it's all said and done. As for me ... sigh... with no reason or purpose to be here..."

Inyasha looked down towards the ground, as he looked back at her he walked forward. Kagome could hear his footsteps, but before she had the chance to turn around Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her back up against his still exposed chest.

Her eyes already wide from shock widened further when she felt him nuzzle her neck and his warm breath on the skin. He whispered to her.

"Don't you ever think that no one would want you here, because I sure do. When it's all over, we could spend some time together just you and me... no one else."

Kagome's heart began to beat eratically, she could feel his strong body and scent surrounding her. She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. "I'd like that, v-very much."

She slallowed thickly as she felt him nibbling on her ear sending shivers up her spine. Hee whispered again with a thicker and and more sensual voice. "Would you now? Would you also like it if I said that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Mmhmm, I would have to say that I also what to spend my life with you."

Inuyasha smiled into her neck, and slowly staring kissing it. Kagome reached her hand back and entangled it into his hair. Taking hold of her shoulders, Inuyasha turned her to face him. "I've wanted to do this for the longest time..." he trailed off as he lowered his head pressing his lips into hers. As they shared a kiss full of passion kagome wound her arms aroung his naeck, And he her waist.

Just as things were starting to heat up Sango and Miroku burst in to the hut laughing and smiiing. Their expressions however quickly turned dumbstruck after seeing their friends still holding eachother.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart blushing uncontrollably. "S-sorry for intruding, we'll leave" Sango said grabbing a rather intrigued monk by the hair and dragging him out the door.

Kagome sat down on her sleeping bag and pulled her hairbrush out of her bag begining to brush her hair, trying to distract herself.

Seeing Kagome sitting there, on top of how she was dressed sent Inuyasha's mind spiraling out of control into the gutter. Feeling his eyes on her, kagome looked up at him the look in his eyes gave her goosebumps all over her body.

Inuyasha moved to sit behind her, taking the brush from her hand he bagan to brush trough her long midnight hair. He noticed how the moonlight set her fair skin a glow...

The next morning Inuyasha woke up feeling the sun beating on him through the window. _'was that all just a dream, it felt so... so real'_ Inuyasha gazed down at his body, his eyes almost fell out of it's sockets. .naked.!

"WHAT THE FUCK, DID I DO!" he yelled a voice from the doorway anwswered himin a rather bored tone "Kagome apparently."

Inuyasha's head snapped towards the familiar voice, what a surprise... no literally it was a surprise. There in the door way stood Sesshomaru, his half brother.


	2. Transylvania

**2 Hearts Joined, 1 Soul Lost**

CHAPTER 2.

"Sesshomaru, What do you mean in danger, Where is _my_ Kagome exactly? (that's right she's mine) " Inuyash Interigated his brother.

Said brother sat across from him running his clawed hand through silver hair. "I suppose the same place Rin is being kept. They have been taken from us by a man from the west. A place called Translyvania to be ecaxct. His name is Count Vlad Dracule. or Drucula if you will."

Inuyasha stood up grabbing a small box and slipping it into his pocket. "Ok, so how do we get to this Transylvania? And when do we leave?"

Sesshomaru waleked towards the open door, then back at his younger brother. he smirked as he replied "We leave now and we fly."

Inuyasha mounted Ah-un behing his brother, and thus there journey West began.

1 week later

The Demon brothers landed Ah-un on the outskirts of of the city. They decided it would be wise to locate a hotel and question the citizens.

So they once they reached a rather abandoned looking hotel the approached the first person they have seen. Inuyasha the only one out of the two with any knowlege of the english language (Thanks to Kagome) addressed theunknown person.

"Excuse me, My is Inuyasha and this is my elder brother Sesshomaru. We have travelled from Japan in search of his adoptive daugher and my fiancee. We have heard that they were brought here by a man who goes by the name Vlad Dracule."

At the mention of the name the woman visably paled. "Dracula. H-He's A-Alive !" Inuyasha looked back at his brother and motioned for him to come closer. "Appearently so, could you point us in the dirrection of his home."

The woman nodded smileing warily with a look of hope. "His castle is on the mountian top, but I implore you, you must hurry if you have wish to find the girls alive. Watch your necks, in order to kill him you must peirce his hear."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bowed in respect. "Thank you for your help." The turned and walked in the dirrection of the mountain.

"So litle brother, what is it that scared that woman so? What did she say?" Sesshomaru questioned in his usual voice trying to mask his worry.

"She said, we better hurry if we want to find them alive, and to pierce his heart to kill him. Appearently he's though to be dead." Inuyasha replied clenchin his fists.

At the Castle

Rin was asleep with her head resting on Kagome's lap, whom ws wide a wake affraid for both Rin's life as well as her own. When they first arrived there where 2 other girls in this room. Now all that remained were herself and this young girl she thought of as her own daughter.

The other girls were taken one at a time, neither had returned however the man who took them did with blood staining his lips. Kagome stroked the Rin's hair _'I have to find a way to get Rin out of here, but how were locked in and I don't have any sort of weapon.' _ Kagome knew exactly who this man was, She has read the stories and the ledgends of Vlad the Implarer and Count Dracula. She knew full well that they were held captive by a vampire and would soon either be a his brides or his dinner depending on if were 'pretty' enough.

The hours seemed to past on so slowly it felt like months. The door slowly began to open, and Kagome pulled Rin into her chest in a sad attempt to protector her from this monster. The light slowly entered the room and both girls closed their eyes afraid of what was to happen...

"Kagome, are you in here" came the whispered voice. _'I know that voice, Inuyasha. It's Inuyasha he came for us!' _" Thank God, Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome questioned relief in her voice.

Inuyasha slowly entered the room followed by Sesshomaru. They paused for a moment taking in their strange attaire. (Kagome: Black leather corset, Blood red silk gown, hair curled...lot's of cleavage. - Rin: Green satin gown and surled hair.) Inuyasha blinked, staring at Kagome's chest, as Sesshomau ran passed him scooping Rin up in his arms.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, you came for me." said the young girl hugging Sesshomaru tightly. Kagome walked towards a frozen Inyasha and sighed "You idiot". Thats brought him back to reality.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her passionatly. When the sepereated for air Inuyasha pulled out the small box he pocketed earlier and opened it. Kagome looked down at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. (siver band, emerald and daimond encrested.) Seeing the look on her face he smiled "It was my mother's. And I want you to have it. Kagome, as I told you before I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Will you - will you marry me?"

Kagome felt like her heart leapt out of her chest, she looked up at him with a smile on her face "Yes, Inuyasha. Yes." Sesshomaru smiled (Iknow right sessy smiling) and Rin giggled and Inuyuasha picked Kagome up bridal style and kissed her pouring all of his undying love into it.

"How interesting." The four of them turned to the source of the unknown voice. There in the door way stood a tall inhumanly pale man. "Kagome, Rin get behind us now" came Sesshomaru's dangerously low voice. The girls nodded and did as the were told. The Inu brothers drew their swords.

_'Now is as good a time as any...'_ "Inyasha, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Inuyasha looked back at kagome shock evident on his face. His eyes widened impossibly "R-really?"

Kagome nodded to him. He looked back at the man he assumes to be Dracule. "You not only took my neice and woman, but also my child. Your in deep, I will not show mercy." He charged at the man swinging tetsusaiga, hacking of the man's arm, as he teleportedn to Kagome's side. Both brothers turned around to find Rin knocked out cold and Dracule sinking his fangs into the flesh of Kagome's neck. He let go of her, letting her lifeless body fall to the floor.

Horrified, Devatated and Furious. Inuyasha drove tetsusaiga into the man's ice cold heart. Dopping the blood covered blade to the ground, he ran to his loves side. Inuyasha held Kagome's body in his arms close to kis heart. There he cried, feeling as if his heart along with every loving emotion was torn from him. Leaving behind only wrath, sorrow and rage to rip through his body. He turned to see his brother carrying Rin's motionless body out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's village carrying Kagome's dead body. All of the Villagers were horrified. Kaede took shippo and the other children away, Sango broke down sobbing into Miroku's chest as he cried as well.

Later that night, when the children were asleep they burried Kagome's body. Everyone was in attendance: Koga, Ginta, Hakaku, and Ayame. Genenji and Akatoki. Everyone execpt Sesshomaru.

When the other left to mourn, Inuyasha fell to he knees, letting the tears stream down his face. He laid down lillies and roses upon the grave of his mate and unborn child as he whispered "I love you both, Once this war is over I will be joining you. I-I promise."


End file.
